


Not A Dream

by SoftButchCassidy



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: F/F, Fingering, Fluff and Smut, Lesbians, Oral Sex, Reunion Sex, Voice Kink, eris has the hottest voice ever im big gay, sorta kinda but it works, theyre in LOVE god dammit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-25 17:44:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21360157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoftButchCassidy/pseuds/SoftButchCassidy
Summary: Ikora hasn't seen Eris smile since she returned from the Hellmouth. She can't stand seeing her pain anymore. She can't bear watching her haunted by Nightmares.Eris didn't realize how much she missed Ikora.
Relationships: Eris Morn/Ikora Rey
Comments: 7
Kudos: 74





	Not A Dream

**Author's Note:**

> toland theyre lesbians

The moon was always cold and lonely. The shadowy figures did nothing to assuage the feeling of solitude. They made it worse. 

Ikora knew that Eris could sense her approach. Eris didn’t turn, however, instead continuing her hissing at the shadows.

“Stop it,” Eris was growling. “I don’t care. I don’t care! She was never like this, never--”

“Eris?”

Eris paused. She turned her head. “Ikora. Hello. I… was not expecting you.”

That wasn’t wholly true, and they both knew that. Ikora looked over her sadly, heart aching. “You… should rest,” she said softly.

Eris scowled, but it had no true venom to it. “I can’t.”

Ikora waved the shadows away from her. “Eris,” she murmured. “You can’t push yourself to the breaking point.”

“I’ve long since passed it,” Eris said, looking at the bone in her hand. “There’s too much at stake for me to--”

Ikora reached out and took her hand. Eris’s jaw clacked shut, her glowing eyes widening behind her scarf. “Please,” Ikora whispered now. “You’re hurting. As brave and as strong as you are… you have limits. I don’t want to see you reach them. You deserve a rest. A few minutes of peace.”

Eris wavered.

Ikora pulled her hand gently. “You needn’t even go far,” she promised. “Just… take a little time off the lunar surface. Leave the nightmares behind.”

Eris swallowed dryly. She glanced over her shoulder at the huddling figures and shuddered. She looked back to Ikora. She looked so… exhausted. “Only for a little while,” she gave in. “It… may do me some good… to help clear my head.”

Ikora squeezed her hand. “Here, I’ll take you to my ship in orbit. We don’t need to go anywhere. Just… away, for long enough.”

Eris nodded. “Very well.”

Ikora smiled gently and let transmat take them both.

The dusty, miserable excuse for an atmosphere was replaced with sweet-scented artificial air of Ikora’s ship. The interior was softly lit, comfortable, built nearly like a tiny library. Ikora let Eris’ hand go.

To her surprise, Eris didn’t step back. Instead, she… leaned in. Ikora was frozen in shock as Eris gingerly slid her arms around her shoulders and pressed her face into her shoulder.

“It’s quiet,” Eris whispered. Her voice was wrought with relief and pain. “I… didn’t realize how loud it was…”

Ikora slowly wrapped her arms around her. “I’m sorry,” she said tenderly. “Of all the people to have to face this… it pains me that it’s you.”

“I’m the only one who can.”

“It isn’t fair.”

“I know. Nothing is. But it must be done.”

Ikora tightened her embrace. “You deserve better things,” she said fiercely. “I care about you. Seeing you suffering like that… I…” She shook her head. “I don’t know how I can help you, and I hate it.”

Eris turned her head. Her breath was cold against Ikora’s neck, sending a shiver down her spine. “You being with me is enough, Ikora,” she murmured. 

Ikora shifted her weight with the chills Eris’ soft breath gave her. “Anything else that I can do… to at least make this easier for you, easier on you…”

Eris hummed softly. “I… can’t think of anything… but thank you.”

“I…” Ikora hesitated. “What were the phantoms saying to you?”

Eris was quiet a moment. Her dull nails scraped lazily along Ikora’s shoulder. “Survivor’s guilt,” she said. “It plagues me. And… things about how lonely it is. That they’re my only real company. I know it isn’t true, but…”

“It’s not,” Ikora agreed. “You have dozens of Guardians at your side every day. And you have me. You know that much. You’ll always have me.”

“Thank you.” Eris burrowed her face into Ikora’s collar. She was shaking a little. “It’s… so hard, Ikora. I don’t want to think about it. Even admitting that is… I won’t let them get to me, but they haunt me all the same…”

“I know,” Ikora said. “I’m here, Eris.”

Eris drew back. The tears flowing down her pale face were thick and heavy. She frowned. “You ache as well… have you… talked about it, at all? Take your own advice…”

Ikora glanced aside, a squeeze of agony in her chest. “I’ve… got a handle on it,” she lied. 

“Ikora…”

“We were talking about you--”

“But you’re hurting, too.” Eris’ gaze was intense. She shook her head a little, a twitch in her lips. “Two broken women, haunted and guilty… yet we try all we can.”

Ikora sighed sadly. “Trying to cope… sacrificing so much for what we believe, but…”

“At what cost?” Eris took her hands. “What do we do, Ikora?”

Ikora squeezed her hands gently. “I don’t know,” she admitted. Her voice cracked. “I wish I could just… forget it all sometimes, at least for a few minutes. It’s too much sometimes, and I almost feel guilty about wanting it, but…”

Eris looked back up at her. Something changed in her expression. “I understand,” she murmured. She hesitated. “Ikora… I… we can.”

“Can…?”

Eris looked away suddenly. The barest hint of color pinked the skin beneath her dark tears. “Never mind.”

“Eris…?” Ikora asked. Something warm lit in her chest. Eris’ touch felt familiar, achingly so…

Eris started to withdraw. “Passing thoughts,” she murmured. “Nothing more--”

“Eris,” Ikora said, firm, but tender. She caught the former Hunter and held her close. “You… have you… thought about that?”

Eris bit her lip and sighed. She nodded. “With you? It is difficult not to. I… I know we never… spoke of it, after I…”

Ikora cupped her face gently. “You were hurting,” she said softly. “You were broken down there.” She shook her head slowly, eyes burning. “I couldn’t help you. What could I have said?”

“Nothing,” Eris told her. “Nothing you could have said would have helped. You’re right. The Hive shattered my soul into pieces. I’m not the same person that I was before, Ikora.”

“Neither am I.”

Eris studied her for a few moments. “You still… even with all of this… and after all that happened… you still think of me…?”

“Every day,” Ikora whispered. “I never stopped.”

Eris’ breath caught. She was frozen in place. 

Ikora freed her. She shifted her hand to cup her face and leaned in.

Eris’ lips were cold and she tasted like metal and ice and mint.

Eris kissed with fear. She kissed with… hope.

She was holding back, afraid, uncertain. Ikora pulled away just a fraction of an inch for breath, heard her gasp for air. Both of them surged forward again, more eager, more desperate--

Both women staggered a little, sent off-balance in their rush. They grabbed for each other on instinct. 

Smiles curled on their faces, and Ikora heard Eris let out the smallest laugh. She chuckled as well, heart beating fast. “You’re hesitating,” she murmured.

Eris hummed softly. “Perhaps,” she admitted. 

“Don’t,” Ikora requested.

Eris’ eyes were bright as she pulled Ikora in again. Ikora’s hands met her waist, pulling her in close. Eris reacted just as she’d hoped, reacted as she once did, tightening her grasp and angling her head to kiss her deeper.

They panted hard for breath. Ikora had arc singing through her body. She slid her lips gently to the curve of Eris’ jaw, kissed the soft skin there, where she knew Eris was sensitive, and relished the shudder it earned her. 

“Ikora--” Eris started, voice shaking.

“Mmh,” Ikora hummed.

Eris’s fingers scraped at the back of her neck. “I… want to forget… everything but you,” she confessed. “I… I’m sorry, I’m not… really the best at… well, this sort of thing. I haven’t… I haven’t really… done anything like this in a very long time. The last time was… with you, before the Hellmouth.”

“I’ll have to make up for lost time,” Ikora said, warm and teasing. “I want to test my memory.”

Eris shivered. “I… you are not… afraid?”

“Of?”

“Me.” Eris swallowed. “What I have lost, and what I gained in turn.”

Ikora reached up to her face and slowly pulled her hood away. Three eyes stared back, dripping black smoke. “No,” Ikora said softly. “I don’t fear anything about you. Those are your eyes, Eris. Not Hive. You took them for yourself. And you’re beautiful, just as you always have been. I never stopped thinking that. You are strong, brave, and so beautifully human. No Darkness can tear away what makes you, you. And what makes me love you.”

Eris stared wide-eyed at her. 

Ikora kissed her again, cupping her jaw tenderly. She couldn’t stop touching her. Didn’t want to. She missed her. She’d missed her so very much that it hurt.

Eris’ hands at her collar surprised her. Deft fingers plucked at buttons, and a hungry shiver ran through her. 

Ikora breathed ragged as she withdrew just a little bit. She pushed gently at Eris, encouraging her to step back, but kept with her. She surprised Eris, grasping her and spinning them around. She grinned as she sat in the cushioned seat and pulled the former Hunter into her lap. 

Eris’s face was softly pink, the color brightened by her glowing eyes. She settled on Ikora’s lap, back instinctively arching into her touch. “You’re warm,” Eris whispered.

Ikora set her hands at her waist, slipping beneath the straps of her chestplate. 

“I’m always so cold…” Eris shivered and leaned into her. “Ikora…”

Ikora hummed softly and worked the straps of her chestplate. Eris was all too eager to cast it aside. 

Something desperate overtook them, and it was nearly a frenzy of groping hands to drop armor and clothes to the floor. Eris’ pale skin was cold, and Ikora felt solar energy flare in her chest to warm her. Her fingers trailed across scars just as Eris’ did. Ones she remembered, ones she didn’t. She caressed each mark, making it clear that not a single one would deter her.

Eris kissed her jaw, then down her throat. Ikora leaned her head back with a soft sigh at the gentle scrape of teeth against her skin, the soft touches as Eris slid her bra off. She arched her back into Eris’ hand as she cupped her breast, and gasped at the chilly tongue that laved over her nipple. Heat pulsed through her body.

Eris looked at her with soft adoration, a peace Ikora hadn’t seen on her face in years. The tears that dripped down her cheeks washed cold across Ikora’s skin, but only made her more sensitive.

Eris moved on, slowly sliding down off her lap, and Ikora shivered with anticipation as Eris knelt. She kissed down her belly, hands working off what was left of Ikora’s clothes. She kissed the inside of Ikora’s thighs. 

“I missed you,” Eris murmured into her dark skin. “I had forgotten… how much you mean to me…”

Ikora ran her fingers through Eris’ hair. “You needed to heal, love,” she said softly. “I understand. I never resented you.”

“I’m not certain that I’ll be able to do this as I had before,” Eris said, a bit dryly. She leaned closer, kissing her way up Ikora’s thigh slowly. “But I… really… really want… to have you… in my mouth.”

Ikora shuddered and let Eris push apart her thighs. “Oh, yes, Eris, I-- oh!”

Eris dove forward with relish. Ikora gasped out a moan at the loving kiss to her clit. She flushed warm with more than arousal and fumbled to card her fingers into Eris’ thick hair. 

Eris hummed into her, licking and kissing, so gentle but hungry in every touch. The smallest shimmer of green reflected off the coarse curls between Ikora’s thighs from Eris’ half-closed eyes. Her hands urged her thighs apart further, then grabbed her hips.

Ikora shuddered, jolts of lightning coursing through her from Eris’ lips. Though she was out of practice, she made up for it in enthusiasm, in affection. 

It was strange, but not in a bad way. Familiar, but…

Ikora met three shining green eyes glowing with more love and emotion than any Hive could ever feel. Eris’ bare chest heaved with her panting breaths, her lips glistening with Ikora’s slick. Her tongue darted out to taste it and she curled a small smile at Ikora before burying her face between her thighs once again. 

Ikora was usually fairly quiet with a partner, but with Eris, she'd never been able to bite down her gasps and moans. This time was no exception as her hips twitched into Eris' mouth. And anyway--there was no one else but Eris to hear her.

Eris shifted, bracing harder on her knees and setting a hand to Ikora’s stomach. She breathed hard as she pulled her face away just a little. “Lay back,” Eris whispered.

Ikora did as instructed, leaning back into her reading nook. Eris surprised her, and she gasped out as strong fingers grasped her thigh and slung her leg over Eris’s shoulder. Eris had such a peaceful, adoring expression that it rendered Ikora frozen for just a moment.

Just a moment, because Eris’ lips were on her again, eating her out like that alone would stop the Darkness. Ikora was nearly, deliriously, entertained by the thought, but the flat tongue lapping at her clit had her mind sparking. 

“Eris, Eris,” she heard herself panting, pleading.

Eris smiled against her and slid two fingers into Ikora’s dripping entrance. Ikora gasped and clenched around her, wanting more, needing more, dizzy with how much she felt. It was so much, so much she’d missed, so much she had only had in her memories for so long, and it wasn’t just physical--

“Ikora?”

She couldn’t catch her breath, sweat beading at her temples, when she blinked down at Eris.

Eris looked worried, hands stilling. “Are you… crying?”

Ikora took a breath and felt her face heat from more than arousal. The hand not knit into Eris’ hair rubbed at her eyes. “I-- no, I’m sorry, I’m just…”

Realization took over Eris’ face and she softened. She pressed kisses to her thighs. “I think I’ve only ever seen you cry once,” she murmured. “When I came back…”

“This isn’t sad, Eris,” Ikora said, her voice shaking. “Not at all.”

“No.” Eris kissed her way back toward where her fingers were still knuckle-deep inside Ikora. “I’m glad of that. You deserve such wonderful things.” She smiled, her eyes so soft and affectionate.

They weren’t Hive eyes. No Hive could ever look at anything with that much love.

Ikora was caught between wanting to draw her in for a kiss, and wanting her lips back on her again. 

Eris made the decision for her, and curled her fingers just right.

Ikora’s spine arched and she gasped in. Eris thrust her fingers so slowly, dragging just right, lapping her tongue against her clit. She remembered exactly how to drive Ikora to the peak just the way she loved, slow but steady, tender but relentless-

Ikora hardly managed a sound of warning. 

Eris kissed her again as she tipped Ikora over. It wasn’t a sudden jolt, or a hard crash. It was the sweet-hot rush of cinnamon whiskey spilling down her throat. It was just what she loved best, the built-up static peaking with cotton-white bee-buzzing, every other sense numb but hyper-sensitive in the places where Eris’s loving touches met her skin, worked her gently though that shaking, crumbling, coal-hot orgasm. 

She hadn’t come like that since Eris had been lost in the pits of the Hellmouth.

Ikora gasped for breath as Eris carefully withdrew her fingers. She fumbled for the former Hunter, until Eris obligingly returned to her lap. 

Ikora tasted herself on Eris’ lips. It didn’t matter, she didn’t care; she pulled her in close and mapped every mark and scar on her pale skin, searched for every sensitive place she remembered and put to her mind ones that had changed. 

Eris was squirming on her lap finally, lips parted as she panted, rolling her hips against Ikora for some sort of friction, for anything at all. 

Ikora kissed at her jaw. “Eris,” she cooed. “What do you want?”

“I… anything, from you,” Eris whispered, her voice raw, pleading. “By the Sky, I missed you, Ikora, I--” She choked off her words with a soft whine, burying her face into Ikora’s chest and squeezing her legs around Ikora’s thigh desperately. 

Ikora tugged her in. “I’ve got you, love,” she murmured.

Somehow, they managed to switch places, Eris sprawled in Ikora’s chair with Ikora pressed up against her. Eris was still shaky with need, all her eyes half-lidded with arousal, as Ikora trailed her fingers up the inside of her thigh. 

Ikora scraped her teeth gently along Eris’ throat as she touched Eris, finally giving the Hunter what she wanted. Eris let out a low, satisfied moan.

“Talk to me, Eris,” Ikora requested. 

Eris chuckled breathlessly, twitching her hips into Ikora’s hand. “You always did… always loved that.”

“Your voice is so beautiful,” Ikora told her. “You make everything sound like poetry.”

Eris arched her back and fumbled her hands around Ikora’s shoulders. “Were you to request it, I’d read you anything you wanted,” she breathed. “If it brought you joy, I’d do anything. Your smile kept me going in there… ah, ha, oh… j-just remembering that gave me the… the strength to… to…”

Ikora ran her tongue over Eris’ chest, tasted the slight bite of sweat on her skin. “You’re wonderful,” Ikora told her softly. “I’m so happy that you’re back, Eris, my love, and that I can call you that again.”

Eris kissed clumsily at her. She was shaking, a telltale sign of her nearness to coming. “Beloved,” she whispered. “I want to-- I want you, I want to be with you, Ikora--”

Ikora worked her harder, touching just right to get Eris digging her fingers into her and whining. “I’m here, I have you. Come for me, love.”

Eris jerked her hips and pressed her face into Ikora’s throat as she came. Ikora worked her gently through it, soothing her tense, shaking muscles and drowning in the choked little moans that escaped her. She didn’t mind not seeing her face; she hoped she’d see her face when she came again another time, and feeling her break apart like this was worth it. 

Eris slumped utterly limp with a gasp for air, and Ikora pulled her hand back.

To her delight and surprise, Eris was quick to reach for her. Ikora was all too happy to settle in beside her. A warm glow filled her chest. Post-sex cuddling was so underrated, she thought, kissing Eri’s shoulder.

“I really missed you,” Eris said softly.

“I know. I missed you.” Ikora brushed her hair off her face.

Eris cupped Ikora’s jaw and studied her for a few long seconds. Her eyes softened, and for a moment, the flow of smoky tears seemed to fade to thin mist. “I love you.”

Ikora blinked, and then leaned in to kiss her, deep and slow and tender. She held Eris close. “I love you, too.”

They melted into each other, a tangle of limbs, holding each other and simply enjoying the peace, the company.

Eris’ soft snoring surprised Ikora. 

She smiled and settled in to sleep curled into her.

There was just barely a flicker of red-black Darkness in the air beside them, but Ikora’s soft kiss to Eris’ forehead vanished it. 

**Author's Note:**

> come stop by my tumblr @lesbianeliksni


End file.
